


Oak tree pub или как плохо быть деревом

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зак наблюдает за Крисом. Ничего лишнего, ничего личного. За смотр денег не берут, а влюбляться так и вовсе необязательно. Так ведь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oak tree pub или как плохо быть деревом

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Rogneda-demon  
> От автора: обратите внимание на название. Поверьте, оно очень точно отображает персонажей. Пристегнитесь. Поехали.

Тусклое освещение бара, вопреки всем ожиданиям, не давало никакого отдыха усталым после долгого рабочего дня глазам. Наоборот, приходилось вглядываться в навязанный полумрак. Дым, неприятно пахнущим туманом заполнивший все помещения, стелился серыми клубами прямо над столиком, собираясь вокруг ярко-голубой трубочки в прозрачном напитке. 

Окружение постепенно растворялось, терялось в сигаретном мареве нетрезвых громких посетителей. Зак не сводил глаз с бармена, наблюдая за ним вот уже какой вечер — то ли четвертый, то ли седьмой, он не считал. Тот никогда не курил, всегда улыбался и непрестанно флиртовал с клиентами, как и в этот самый момент. 

Зак практически слышал, как звонко, с металлическим звуком крутились шестеренки в голове бармена, смотревшего на очередного заказчика. Заку не было видно лица посетителя, потому что тот стоял к нему спиной, но зато нахально-игривую ухмылку бармена он видел отчетливо. 

Щелк-щелк-щелк, вертелись шестеренки. Щелк. Дзынь. 

Парень широко улыбнулся, приняв решение, бросил уверенно-провокационный взгляд на мужчину — Зак, судивший по себе, знал, как тот отреагировал на это. Очередная ночь была распланирована от и до обоими участниками молчаливого переглядывания, оставалось дождаться окончания рабочего дня. Точнее, вечера. 

Зак поднялся, не обращая более никакого внимания на бармена, и вышел на улицу. 

* * *

Насколько Зак помнил, такое повторялось нечасто. За все его пятничные вечера этот парень находил себе компанию на ночь всего третий раз, впрочем, и без того очень рискуя: искать партнера в баре, полном натуралов, не каждый был способен. Зак был уверен, что, если бы бармен уходил не один чаще, чем у него это получалось сейчас, он — Зак — не испытывал бы к нему никакого интереса. Хотя Куинто и сейчас бы не сказал, что чувствовал что-то подобное к этому человеку. Он уже сталкивался с такими — красивыми, яркими, заметными. И находился рядом достаточно, чтобы понять, что они способны только гореть, а греть у них не получается. Так что и этот... горел. Но делал это эффектно, Заку нравилось. 

Заку нравилось наблюдать за тем, что ему нравилось. Было в этом что-то гармоничное и справедливое. Его самого природа наградила — или наказала, это как посмотреть — очень спокойным нравом. Куинто не любил выделываться, даже не пытался никогда, не видя в этом никакой пользы для себя. И как дополнение для таких, как он, природа создала таких, как бармен, чтобы таким, как Зак, было не скучно жить в этом мире. Почти как голубь и попугай. Ну, или райская птица, хотя парень до райской птицы точно не дотягивал. 

Он бы и в этот бар не ходил, если бы не понимал, что без порции горячительного не сможет расслабиться. До этого квартала еще как-то получалось справляться, но потом, когда дела пошли в гору и появились хорошие заказы, жизнь и работа стали очень напряженными. Казалось бы, должно было быть наоборот, ведь Зак столько вкалывал, чтобы выплыть, и, выплыв, мог успокоиться, но ничего подобного. Именно сейчас на него свалилось столько всего, что разгребай лопатой — не разгребешь. 

Ах, да. Зак работал архитектором в одной из фирм города, и ему немалого стоило доказать, что на него можно положиться. Руководители долго приглядывались к новому работнику, который, хоть и подавал надежды, все равно выбивался из общего коллектива проверенных сотрудников. Но в итоге Куинто своим упорством, исполнительностью и талантом — и сдав несколько сложных проектов для муниципалитета — смог добиться признания своих способностей и возможностей. И нагрузка его увеличилась вдвое. 

Зак уже успел понять, какой тип мужчин привлекал бармена, и не без огорчения заметил, что сам к нему не относился — за месяцы въедливой работы дресс-код будто впитался в его тело, и Куинто уже на автомате даже в выходные умудрялся выглядеть полуофициально. Тем более, что можно было говорить о пятничном вечере, когда Зак шел в бар прямиком с работы, перебегая для этого дорогу в неположенном месте? Все мужчины, выбранные барменом, были как на подбор — темноволосыми, темноглазыми, с правильными чертами лица... и в джинсах. Зак уже забыл, когда последний раз надевал джинсы. 

Хотя даже если бы бармен на него и запал, это было бы плохо, потому что Зак не хотел быть парнем-на-одну-ночь, а другое того точно не интересовало. В общем, Куинто был совершенно не заинтересован в том, чтобы привлечь внимание бармена. Он даже имени его не знал, о чем вообще могла идти речь?.. Заказывая алкоголь, Зак подзывал официанта, не желая вставать к стойке и ждать очередь. И не желая быть тем неудачником, которого обслужит другой бармен. Лучше уж так, издалека, но наверняка. 

* * * 

Из-за стойки толком было не видно, да еще и полумрак с туманным маревом порядком портил картину, но Зак скорее на автомате сумел распознать знакомую застиранную футболку темно-синего цвета. Точнее, это пару лет назад, при покупке, та была синей, теперь она больше походила на половую тряпку — такая же растянутая и местами выцветшая. Но было понятно, что вещь — любимая, потому что нелюбимые так долго не носят. Правда, Заку было непонятно, за что можно любить обыкновенную футболку, но не суть. 

Куинто больше всего любил смотреть, как бармен, отходя от стойки к зеркальному стеллажу, на полках которого стоял дорогой алкоголь в знакомых брендовых бутылках, тянулся за какой-нибудь из них. Из-за стойки было не разглядеть, но Зак знал, что в этот момент джинсы — а парень наверняка носил джинсы, как и его тип мужчин — сползали вниз, футболка задиралась, показывая бледную кожу поясницы. Он даже немного завидовал тем, кто сидел у стойки и мог смотреть на это. Только Зак, в силу профессии разбиравшийся в законах перспективы, тоже не зря каждый раз выбирал именно этот столик: с его места в зеркале стеллажа было прекрасно видно, как пояс джинсов провокационно спускается, и отражение охотно демонстрирует выступающие тазовые косточки. И блядскую дорожку, конечно. Куда же без нее. 

Отсюда Зак не мог распознать цвет его глаз, но вот широкую улыбку, трехдневную щетину и сильные руки видел отчетливо. 

Вообще, если быть с собой откровенным, то Зак признавал, что бармен вызывал в нем любопытство и желание познакомиться поближе. Только Куинто считал, что ему это не нужно, что спокойнее и безопаснее смотреть на него издалека — пусть не рядом, на зато так этот человек будет радовать глаз гораздо дольше, чем длится ночь, пусть и полная секса. После которого, кстати, Зак никогда бы сюда не вернулся. Так что правильный выбор был сделан еще до того, как Куинто окончательно решил оставаться в тени. 

* * * 

Бармен склонил голову на бок, короткая челка дрогнула, мазнув по лбу. Парень быстро поднял руку, почесав под волосами, и прищурился, оценивающе глядя на мужчину перед собой — темноволосого, в косухе и драных джинсах. Зак сморщил нос, презрительно рассматривая дыры сразу под ягодицами. Мужчина шевельнулся, сменив позу, и Куинто, сдерживая насмешливую улыбку, подумал, что зеленые трусы такой длины под эти джинсы надевать не стоило. Но, тем не менее, этот мужчина стоял и говорил с барменом, не давая Заку в полной мере насладиться объектом своего регулярного наблюдения. 

Официант как назло не шел, а Куинто отчаянно не хотел смотреть на милую сценку знакомства на ночь. В груди начинало просыпаться раздражение, и Зак уже злился на самого себя. Рабочий день вышел чересчур выматывающим, и к концу Заку казалось, что в нем не осталось ни грамма сил на что-либо еще. Перед глазами маячили два выходных с полностью свободной и уютной кроватью, и у него мелькнула позорная, трусливая мысль не ходить вечером в бар, предчувствие это было или что-там еще. Но он плюнул на все, наступив на горло своему законному желанию выспаться — в конце концов, ради бармена и можно было пожертвовать ранним отходом ко сну в пятницу — и теперь глядел волком на того, кого даже не мог считать соперником. Бредовее ситуации не придумаешь, но Зак чувствовал, что именно теперь у него начались нехорошие проблемы... Как будто проблемы вообще бывают хорошими. 

– Да я те говорю, – гаркнул кто-то над самым ухом Зака, и мимо прошли трое пьяных в форме каких-то служб. Один из-них толкнул Куинто и небрежно, невнятно бросил что-то, напоминавшее «Извините».  
– Она, короч, такая вся, сиськи — во! Жопа — во! Я б ее б... ее б...  
– Да хорош, - заржал один из двух спутников, – она б не дала, чтоб ты ее б... – третий подхватил:  
– Тебе только Сюзи даст, но на то она и местная рогатка!..

Голоса становились все тише, смешиваясь с возгласами над другими столиками и теряясь в звучащей музыке, а Зак чувствовал себя вымазавшимся в грязи. Он не любил, когда о женщинах выражались так грубо. Куинто не любил неуважения. Так что недовольство всеми навалившимися обстоятельствами всколыхнулось в нем с новой силой, помутив прозрачную воду разумности, и Зак совершил очень большую и глупую ошибку: так и не дождавшись официанта, нарушил собственные правила, рванув к стойке, чтобы самостоятельно сделать заказ. 

Сознание на самом деле пыталось воззвать к бешено бьющемуся в груди сердцу, мол, опомнись, окаянный, ты самолично рушишь все то, что еще даже не построил, но Зак уже перестал воспринимать в реальности все, кроме бейджика. На подсвеченном неоном фиолетовом прямоугольнике кривыми буквами было накорябано «Крис». 

– Что вам налить?

Зак, широко распахнув глаза, уставился на бармена, а тот, в свою очередь, уставился на него тем особым взглядом, которым, как Куинто уже знал, парень смотрел только на тех, с кем потом уходил в ночь. Это было неожиданно, потому что Зак, вообще-то, причислял себя к тем самым «белым воротничкам» (которым вообще не место в таком заведении), а Крису, как выяснилось, нравились раздолбаи, рокеры и байкеры. Каким образом Куинто умудрился заработать тот_самый_взгляд?.. 

– Виски, – выдавил Зак. – Двойной.

Сердце заколотилось в горле, мешая дышать, и Куинто нервно сглотнул. Крис жадно проследил за дрогнувшим кадыком и после короткой паузы ответил:

– Ун момент, – и сделал именно то, за чем Зак наблюдал издалека и через зеркало: потянулся за новой бутылкой, которая, разумеется, стояла на одной из верхних полок стеллажа. Теперь Куинто точно знал, что это был продуманный съем — судя по тому, как и без алкоголя разгоряченная кровь резво побежала по телу Зака.

Вот мерзавец, – подумал он. Было неприятно осознавать, что он, взрослый сознательный серьезный мужчина, повелся на то же, на что велись остальные. Выходило, что никакой Зак не особенный, тем более для Криса, который очевидно намеревался сделать Куинто очередным проходным пунктом и считал, что тот сам совсем не против. В общем, Крис очень сильно ошибался насчет Зака. 

Я бы тебя, – промелькнула у Куинто мысль. – Ух, я бы тебя. 

И он бы правда его, если бы не факт, что это будет только один раз. 

Нет уж, не для того Зак ходил сюда три гребаных месяца по гребаным невыносимо тяжелым пятницам. Он, черт возьми, и сам не заметил, как то, что должно было помочь расслабиться перед выходными, стало чуть ли не самым напрягающим моментом за всю рабочую неделю.

– Ваш заказ, – сказал Крис и поставив стакан на столешницу стойки, положил свою полураскрытую ладонь рядом с ладонью Зака, будто бы ожидая денег. Но они оба знали, что это не так, только бармен даже не догадывался, что его авансы воспринимались совсем иначе, чем он привык.

Мужчина, которого до появления Куинто обхаживал Крис, выругался, все правильно поняв, и отошел от стойки, чтобы, вероятно, отыскать себе приключений где-нибудь в зале или даже другом баре. Крис, к слову, этого даже не заметил, а Зак подумал, что тот уже совсем обнаглел, если так расшвыривается людьми. Думать о том, что причиной такого поведения бармена мог быть он сам, Куинто не решался, насмехаясь даже над самыми отголосками таких мыслей. 

– Спасибо, – кивнул Зак и вложил в ладонь Криса деньги за выпивку. Пальцы того дрогнули и сомкнулись, желая поймать Заковы, но не успели, схватив только баксы и воздух. Зак сделал вид, что не понял, что только что произошло.  
– Обращайтесь, - качнул головой Крис, окидывая Куинто голодным взглядом. Тому не нравилось чувствовать себя добычей, тем более, когда сам привык «охотиться» и заполучать. Да и вообще... Заку было не по себе — он был парадоксально разочарован оттого, что тот образ бармена, который сложился в его голове, был так близок к истине.

Выходя поздним вечером из бара, Зак торжественно пообещал себе, что больше никогда сюда не вернется. Все тело — вся та его часть, что виднелась над столиком — будто горела, потому что Крис с самого момента вручения виски не переставал бросать говорящие взгляды. Зак принимал независимый вид, неуютно ежась под этим неприятным обстрелом, но не позволяя себе малодушно сбежать почти сразу, как взял в руки стакан. Но спустя час поставил недопитый виски на стол и покинул заведение. 

* * * 

Разумеется, он не справился.

Так что ровно через неделю он снова был здесь, заняв свой излюбленный наблюдательный пункт. Бармен Зака не замечал — или делал вид, как в прошлую пятницу поступал Куинто — и обслуживал посетителей, которых в этот вечер было много. Люди то и дело закрывали своими макушками обзор, и Куинто приходилось применять практически всю силу воли, чтобы оставаться неподвижным и не дергаться, не извиваться на стуле, надеясь высмотреть Криса. Тот, Зак знал, умудрялся флиртовать и выполнять заказы с виртуозной четкостью. Заку нравилась эта его уверенность в действиях, было очевидно, что в этом деле Крис ощущает себя как рыба в воде. И Куинто не смог бы сказать точно, что конкретно имел в виду: флирт или мастерство бармена. В обеих областях Крису не было равных. 

Толпа у стойки рассосалась, оставив после себя всего лишь трех клиентов, которые, наверное, не верили своему счастью — что смогли подобраться к стойке непосредственно для заказа. Бармен широко улыбнулся парню, перегибаясь через столешницу — музыка играла громко, немудрено, что он ничего не слышал. Клиент озвучил заказ прямо на ухо Крису, тот мимолетно закусил губу, кивнул и выставил поднятый указательный палец. Парень тоже кивнул, и Крис принялся смешивать коктейль. Зак наблюдал за методичными действиями бармена, за его ритмичными движениями и покачивающейся в такт музыке головой и чувствовал стыд перед самим собой за досадную слабость. Хотелось повторить прошлую пятницу и подойти к нему, увидеть вблизи этот подсвеченный неоном прямоугольник и корявые буквы. Слово, ими написанное, впечаталось в мозг Зака не хуже заученных за время университетской зубрежки правил и формул. Чертова зрительная память. 

Цвет глаз он так и не сумел определить — полумрак не очень способствовал этому. Зак только запомнил жадный взгляд и странную темно-непонятную радужку — может быть, серая, может, голубая. И тонкая-тонкая темная полоска на границе с белком. И зрачки, конечно же. Черные. Интригующие, провоцирующие, вызывающие. Крис смотрел ему в глаза всего ничего, несколько секунд — остальное время Куинто отводил взгляд — но Зак на многое обратил внимание... в том числе и на пальцы. С обкусанными ногтями — это было неопрятно, но чудно гармонировало с обликом Криса. Такому педанту как Зак неухоженные ногти ну просто никак не могли понравиться, но в случае с этим барменом граница между «отвратительно» и «допустимо» стерлась совершенно. 

Светлые волоски на руках, неуловимо поблескивавшие в слабом матовом свете, черный напульсник, заплаткой выделявшийся на бледной коже — под упругой тканью бился пульс. Заку было любопытно, как: медленно, размеренно — или лихорадочно, сумасшедше? Как вообще относился Крис к этим своим одноразовым знакомствам? Как к развлечениям на ночь, которые ничего не значат, или как к доказательствам его состоятельности? Чувствовал ли у он азарт, когда встречал очередного претендента на секс? Раньше Куинто никогда не задавался такими вопросами, смотря на бармена, как смотрят на красивую аквариумную рыбку. У каждой, сверкающей чешуей, за толстым стеклом была своя жизнь, но по эту сторону мира людей не интересовала ни одна из них. Но в прошлую пятницу Зак вдребезги разбил неприкосновенную границу между собой и непостижимым аквариумным миром. 

Тем, что сегодня не удовлетворяло Зака, оказалась толпа народа, но практически все уже разошлись по своим компаниям, и тот парень, который озвучивал заказ Крису на ухо, тоже куда-то делся. Девушку также обслужили быстро, и вот у стойки оказался последний клиент, с уверенностью взобравшийся на высокий барный стул, и... 

Куинто вообще старательно не замечал незваное, нехорошее чувство — собственничество. Впрочем, не замечать его было очень просто, когда Крис обслуживал посетителей, выставляя перед каждым коктейль или дорогой алкоголь. Но вот восседавший на стуле мужчина, сгорбившийся над своим стаканом, вызвал такой горячий поток ревностного желания показать, кто здесь чей и кто рядом с кем может находиться, что Зак удивился сам себе, сраженный этим чувством так, как раскаленная лава погребает под собой. 

Это был он — тот, кто почти получил Криса в свое распоряжение прошлым пятничным вечером, когда Зак своим появлением разрушил сладкие планы. 

Вспомнив об этом, Куинто почувствовал темное торжество и недобро блеснул глазами, отмечая закравшуюся в его голову плохую, опасную мысль. Если она имела под собой основание, если была истиной, а не нелепым, глупым предположением, то реальности Зака грозило разлететься некрасивыми ошметками. 

Куинто никогда не видел, чтобы Крис продолжал вечер с тем, с кем уже был. Наблюдаемая Заком картина могла случиться по двум причинам: этот тип так и не переспал с барменом и надеялся попытать счастья еще раз; они все-таки трахнулись, и им так понравилось, что они решили повторить. Вторая причина была очень, очень плоха, потому что два перепиха это тебе не один, два — это никак не случайность. 

Зак изредка позволял себе кратковременные встречи, цель которых была расслабиться, снять напряжение. То, что ему было неприятно прибегать к таким средствам, что он хотел бы завести прочные моногамные отношения со всеми вытекающими последствиями, не значило, что он не понимал поведения Криса. Но так же это не значило, что Зак не понимал всей подоплеки подобного рода контактов и их последствий. 

Хотя нет, был еще третий вариант: Крис, как Зак когда-то предполагал, работал не только по пятницам, и, пока Куинто вкалывал над чертежами кукольного театра, благополучно устроил свою личную жизнь с этим.. самым вот. Который, в свою очередь, зная натуру Криса, не желал отпускать того на работу в одиночестве. 

Но этот последний вариант был слишком безнадежным, и Зак надеялся, что правда все-таки крылась не в нем. Потому что одно дело смотреть на одинокого, свободного человека, порхающего из койки в койку, и совсем другое — заглядываться на занятого. Гейский кодекс чести не позволял Заку делать это. Мало кто чтил чужие отношения так, как Куинто, некоторые даже охотно разбивали устоявшиеся пары, но он был не из таких. Зак прекрасно знал, как тяжело найти партнера по жизни, и он скорее отойдет в сторону, чем начнет бороться. И если третий вариант все-таки правда, то Заку было отчаянно жаль, что его уверенность в неспособности Криса быть моногамным оказалась ошибочной. Впрочем, подумал Куинто со злорадством, от которого полегчало на душе, даже если бармен и тот мужчина уже встречались, никто не смог бы заявить, что Крис не будет изменять. Ха, как говорится. 

Зак еще долго пытался понять, как умудрился так себя накрутить. А так же то, с какого хрена ему внезапно стало дело до Криса, мать его, бармена в чертовом натуральном баре. 

Заку определенно не стоило в тот раз подходить к стойке и видеть гребаный бейдж. Все дело в них, корявых буквах. Именно после них Крис стал реальным, существующим и принадлежащим Куинто. 

Зак совершенно точно попал. Можно даже сказать, вляпался. 

* * * 

Официантка в джинсах и простой обтягивающей футболке с каким-то непонятным рисунком принесла Заку его заказ — опять виски. Раньше, до прошлой пятницы, Зак был больше по коктейлям — таким, несильным, чтобы захмелеть, чтобы расслабиться, несолидно потягивая терпкий алкогольный напиток через тонкую прозрачную трубочку. Но вот уже второй раз он пил здесь виски и, хоть и мог, не жалел об этом, ответственно пьянея сильнее, чем позволял себе когда-либо раньше. Главное, считал Зак, это контролировать себя и возможные выкрутасы, на которые его может потянуть. Если ты держишь себя в руках, когда находишься под градусом, то можешь смело накачиваться. Если нет, то лучше даже не нюхай. Куинто не любил состояние опьянения — слабость, лживая эйфория и какие-то непонятные мысли по типу «а что, если...» никогда не были привлекательными для него настолько, как для многих других людей. Он не раз видел, как они совершали странные поступки и раскаивались наутро — так зачем тогда доводить себя до такого?.. Зак справедливо рассудил, что нечего искушать судьбу, и до прошлой пятницы не злоупотреблял, но тут как-то так сложилось, что Куинто начал надеяться, что после алкоголя ему станет немного, но полегче. Ему весь вечер тяжело дышалось — Крис разговаривал с тем типом, улыбался ему, стрелял прицельно по посетителям своим неописуемым взглядом и делал это все с таким удовольствием, что Зак был вынужден отворачиваться, лишь бы не видеть. 

Сегодня в баре было многолюдно, и новоприбывшие компании подсаживались к уже занятым столикам. К Заку тоже попросилось несколько человек, и, когда тот кивнул, ребята умудрились где-то раздобыть стулья и рассесться вокруг квадратной столешницы, водрузив на середину пять бокалов с пивом. Зака прижало с двух сторон; две девушки, разглядев его как следует, смущенно захихикали и вдруг, как по команде, успокоились, выжидательно уставившись на него. Зак откровенно не понимал, что от него хотели, поэтому отводил взгляд как только мог, неожиданно заметив сидевшего слева молодого человека. Парень, кудрявый, со смешной челкой и неловкой улыбкой, смотрел на Зака во все глаза:

– Антон, – представился он. И тут до Куинто дошло!   
– Зак, – сказал он, повысив голос — сменившаяся композиция заиграла слишком громко, и его могли не расслышать.  
– Зои, – улыбнулась одна из девушек и протянула руку прямо над пивными бокалами. На запястье Зои висел браслет со свисающими с цепочки замочками и ключиками, с какими-то разноцветными бусинами и шнурками — Зак с любопытством принял ее ладонь в свою и, спросив взглядом разрешения, подался вперед и одновременно поднес запястье Зои поближе к глазам, чтобы подробнее рассмотреть занятный аксесуар. – А это, – девушка кивнула головой на вторую девушку, – Элис.  
– Приятно познакомиться, - блондинка с коротким стильным каре качнула головой, осветленные пряди мазнули по щеке, и девушка привычным движением убрала волосы за ухо.   
– Действительно, приятно, – коротко кивнул Зак. Элис опустила взгляд и улыбнулась.  
– Это Джон, – почти на ухо сказал Антон, жестом показав на сидевшего справа от Зака парня, который самозабвенно накачивался пивом, - а это Саймон, но ты его не слушай, его от пива развозит и он начинает нести бред...  
– А-ха-ха, чел! – воскликнул Саймон, сидевший на углу, рядом с Зои, прижимая к груди наполовину опустошенный бокал. – А-ха-ха! Это была отстойная неделя, но как я рад, что ты здесь! Ты по-любому крутой чувак, в этом баре других не бывает!.. А где ты работаешь? Ты странно выглядишь, – Саймон замотал головой, перебивая самого себя, и разметавшиеся по макушке дреды не больно, но ощутимо заколотили его по ушам и лицу. Футболка ядовито-зеленого, не заглушаемого даже полумраком цвета с принтом в мелкого дракона пошла складками от резких движений.   
– Действительно, странно, - согласно кивнул Зак и выразительно посмотрел на нового знакомого. Его друзья прыснули со смеху и все как один расхохотались. Зак тоже не удержался и расплылся в широкой улыбке, переводя взгляд на стакан с виски, который обхватил ладонями. Янтарная тягучая жидкость тонко блеснула в свете приглушенных вмонтированных в потолок спотов, когда Антон коснулся его плеча:  
– Ты тут впервые?  
– М-м-м, – протянул Зак, - нет. Иногда заглядываю. По пятницам, - уточнил он. Антон кивнул, принимая ответ, и поелозил на стуле, устраиваясь удобнее. Зак его прекрасно понимал: сидеть вшестером за маленьким столиком то еще удовольствие. Он сам бы попытался усесться получше, но не хотел беспокоить Джона, который, как Куинто успел заметить, увлеченно строил глазки Элис. Зак усмехнулся про себя и вдруг остро почувствовал необходимость посетить кое-какое место. Взгляд его метнулся в сторону туалета, путь к которому лежал мимо барной стойки, и Куинто с удивлением обнаружил, что не наблюдал за Крисом уже около пяти минут. Хотя того это точно не касалось и не тревожило: бармен ловко крутил в руке шейкер и смеялся над чьей-то фразой.  
– … тоже, – сказал Антон, и Зак понял, что тот все это время что-то говорил, а он не слушал. Помедлив, Куинто виновато улыбнулся:  
– Не мог бы ты меня выпустить?  
– Что?.. – Антон посмотрел на него пару мгновений, не сразу поняв, что Зак имел в виду, и вдруг подскочил: – Ой, конечно! – вылетел из-за стола, чуть не свалив стул, и покраснел. Зак похлопал его по плечу, проходя мимо, и зачем-то сказал, что скоро вернется. 

Дверь позади Зака хлопнула, и он вздрогнул: не любил общие уборные. Эта, например, вообще была оборудована только одной кабинкой (разумеется, занятой), напротив которой на ярко разрисованной стене висели четыре писсуара. Смирившись, Зак начал было пристраиваться к одному из них, как вдруг ему на плечо опустилась рука, и он обернулся, мимолетно порадовавшись, что еще не успел расстегнуть ширинку: открытого в изумлении рта было более чем достаточно.   
– Ты.. доволен обслуживанием? – спросил Крис, так и не убрав руку с плеча. Зак покосился на тяжелую ладонь и перевел взгляд на бармена.  
– Вполне, – ответил Куинто. Крис подождал немного какого-нибудь дополнения, и не дождался. Ладонь на плече дрогнула, но не исчезла. Пальцы шевельнулись, прихватив рубашку — пиджак остался висеть на спинке стула — и тут же отпустили, почти бережно разгладив даже не образовавшиеся складки.   
– Значит, мы хорошо работаем, – в итоге кивнул Крис и заметно озадачился. Зак засмотрелся на появившиеся на лбу и у переносицы морщины, пробежался взглядом по лицу, пользуясь моментом, запомнил длину ресниц, отметил небритость — так близко друг к другу они стояли. – Ты... – вдруг начал Крис и замолчал, будто не зная, как продолжить да и надо ли вообще продолжать. – Ты не хочешь углубить знакомство?

Зак понял, что тот имел в виду — совсем не что-то из серии «давай станем друзьями». Сейчас в руки Куинто приплыл тот самый шанс побыть одноразовым развлечением, и Зак вдруг повеселел. Он сообразил, что, раз Крис предлагает ему переспать, то ни о каких отношениях с тем типом не могло идти и речи. Ну, или что Крис таки блядун каких еще поискать, если заводит постельные знакомства за спиной парня. 

Вода в занятой кабинке зашумела, стульчак упал, задвижка на ненадежной дверце звякнула, и мужчина потасканного вида поспешил удалиться из уборной, опасливо и одновременно подозрительно косясь на Зака и Криса. Бармен пораженно вскинул брови, дожидаясь, пока посетитель не выйдет, и выжидательно посмотрел на Куинто:   
– Ну, так что? - парень очевидно нервничал. Зак из-за его поведения подумал, что очень похоже на то, что Крис редко назначал такого рода встречи. Взгляды, полные провокации и обещания, у него были отработаны на отлично, но что делать в ситуации, когда захотелось, но не вышло получить, и оттого захотелось сильнее, он точно не представлял.  
– Ты знаешь... – после паузы медленно начал Зак, взвешивая каждое слово: – Я не заинтересован.  
– О, – вспыхнул Крис и резко отдернул руку. – Я понял. Извини.  
– Да ничего, – Куинто пожал плечами и повернулся к писсуару. – Бывает, – дверь хлопнула, и Зак не был уверен, что бармен его услышал.

Куинто вернулся за столик, равнодушно пройдя мимо стойки, за которой Крис вовсю размахивал шейкером и активно жестикулировал свободной рукой, рассказывая что-то тому самому типу. Клиент терпеливо ждал свой коктейль, притопывая на месте под музыку, звучавшую в баре. За столиком, где сидела компания, которую покинул Зак, мутнела дымная завеса, и Куинто поморщился: он не любил сигареты. Антон обрадовался, увидев его, поспешно вскочил со стула, пропуская на место, и тут же сел рядом, прижимаясь бедром. Зак прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе, и решил, что к концу вечера обязательно возьмет у Антона номер телефона. 

Глаза у Криса, кстати, оказались голубые.

* * *

У Зака, неожиданно для него самого, появился парень. Он оказался просто воплощенным идеалом, именно такого Куинто себе всегда и представлял: спокойный, тихий, молчаливый. Зак сам всегда много молчал и не привык к постоянной болтовне вокруг себя — работа не позволяла чесать языком, проекты требовали внимания, сосредоточенности и ответственности, потому что чертежи — это очень важно. Стоит отвлечься, допустить ошибку в расчетах, и пойти под хвост может все, что было сделано. Даже если ошибку обнаружат до того, как проект запустят, она темной кляксой ляжет на профессиональный портрет специалиста. Поэтому Зак всегда был очень внимателен и серьезен, и это не могло не перейти в его повседневную жизнь. В которую очень хорошо вписался Антон. 

Стоит ли говорить о том, что Зак оказался способен пропустить одну барную пятницу ради того, чтобы сходить с ним в кино? Это значило только то, что у Куинто все было по-настоящему, для него это было важно. Антон несколько раз порывался остаться у него на ночь, но Зак под разными предлогами отказывался от его предложений, мотивируя в основном тем, что они только-только начали встречаться, не нужно торопить события. Нужно действовать, как Зак — наслаждаться каждой минутой появившейся между ними близости. Антон — у него оказалась очень смешная фамилия, «Ельчин» — шел ему навстречу, с радостью проводил с ним вечера и спокойно отправлялся домой после каждого свидания. 

Но на вторую неделю их почти завязавшихся отношений Зак решил, что в бар все-таки стоило сходить. В конце концов, думал он, у него теперь тоже есть парень, как и тот тип у Криса, так что не будет ничего предосудительного в том, если он будет смотреть на бармена. Украдкой, втихую, незаметно-незаметно, но... Зак чувствовал, что ему не хватает задымленного помещения, полумрака и мелькающего, порхающего бармена с шейкером в руке. За несколько месяцев тот умудрился стать частью привычного жизненного уклада, и теперь нужно было все-таки устроить несколько вечеров. Пусть они будут с большими перерывами — раз в две-три недели — чтобы их можно было постепенно свести на нет, отвыкнуть от Криса и полностью посвятить себя Антону. Идеальный план. 

Когда они зашли в бар вдвоем — Зак пропустил Антона вперед — Куинто увидел, что его излюбленный столик уже занят. Это неприятно полоснуло где-то в груди: Зака как будто вытеснили из-за столика, словно стерли из бара. Свободным оказался соседний, который стоял значительно ближе к стойке. Поджав губы, он направил парня к нему и, повесив пиджак на стул — в помещении было неожиданно жарко — сел. Антон сел рядом, предусмотрительно не придвигаясь ближе — они оба прекрасно знали, в каком месте находятся. 

Официант подошел быстро, принял заказ — «Зуб акулы» и виски — и Зак, кивнув в сторону виднеющейся с этого места двери в уборную, поднялся с места. Наклонился к Антону, тот интуитивно подался вперед, и Зак случайно мазнул губами по кромке ушной раковины. Отскочил, как от прокаженного, затолкал поглубже вмиг проснувшееся желание — то ли сбежать захотелось, то ли завалить уже, наконец, парня, ведь давно никого не было. Зак вообще не был против близости, просто как-то так вышло, что на Антона приятнее оказалось смотреть, да и умным он был, поэтому разговаривать с ним получалось на многие-многие темы. А вот трахать его не хотелось. Но раз он — тот самый идеальный парень, каким себе представлял его Зак, то в скором времени их отношения перейдут на новую ступень. Через неделю, может быть. Ну, или месяц. 

В туалете на этот раз кабинка оказалась свободна, и Зак, уклонившись от выходящих мужчин, уже схватился за ручку — не забыть потом помыть руки — как вдруг дверцу закрыли прямо перед его лицом. Куинто опешил, замер, удивленный, повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто оказался достаточно нахальным, и моргнул. Крис толкнул его к стене, уперся ладонью прямо в прямоугольник плитки над правым плечом Зака и застыл, бегая взглядом по его лицу от бровей к глазам и обратно. 

– Так ты все-таки гей, – выдал он наконец. Зак снова моргнул, воспринимая информацию и понимая, что кое-что для него осталось загадкой:   
– А каким боком это касается тебя? – захотелось обороняться от неожиданной атаки. Крис выдохнул прямо на горло Заку, и тот дрогнул от сонма мурашек, побежавших по телу от этого незамысловатого действия. Куинто ждал ответа, а застывший Крис, казалось, сам не знал его или же просто не расслышал — взгляд его потемнел, потому что зрачок разросся чуть ли не до диаметра радужки, оставив от нее только ту самую темно-синюю полоску на границе с белком. Бармен то ли закинулся чем-то, то ли возбудился, и Зак не смог бы сказать, что для него в данный момент было предпочтительнее. Крис вообще никак его не касался, так что...   
– Меня ждут, - сказал Куинто, и бармен очнулся:  
– Как это!..   
– Так это, – бросил Зак с непонятным, необоснованным злорадством в голосе. Если Крис его никак не касался, то откуда у Куинто это торжество, побежавшее по венам вместе с кровью, что он теперь сам занят, теперь его нельзя заполучить, даже если бармену хочется. Выкуси, вертелась на периферии сознания неосознанная мысль. Твоя очередь смотреть.  
– Ну иди, – буркнул Крис, сложив руки на груди.   
– И пойду, – кивнул Зак, досадуя на то, что так и не удалось использовать туалет по назначению. Ничего, потерпит. Его начинала забавлять эта тенденция — превращение уборной в зал совещаний и переговоров. 

В баре было все по-прежнему. Антон сидел за столиком, ожидая Зака, его коктейль остался на дне бокала, кубики льда тоже успели подтаять. Виски Куинто никуда не делся. Парень что-то писал в телефоне, чуть съехав на стуле и опершись о спинку одними лопатками. Некрасивая поза, надо ему сказать об этом. 

Антон улыбнулся ему, подняв голову, кудряшки над глазами дрогнули от движения, и Зак ничего не сказал ему, еле заметно улыбнувшись в ответ. 

– Я пойду, закажу себе еще, – Антон показал пустой стакан, и Куинто кивнул, отпуская парня. Тот поднялся, прошел, лавируя, сквозь оживившихся посетителей и остановился около стойки, ожидая, пока его обслужат. Зак наблюдал за ним: высокий, тонкий, звонкий. Джинсы — надо бы ему брюки купить — висели на заднице, как будто были велики. Ну, или это Антон был стишком тощим для таких штанов. Клетчатая приталенная рубашка навыпуск прикрывала поясницу, но задние карманы все равно из-под нее выглядывали.

Крис улыбнулся Антону, выслушивая его заказ, кивнул, показывая, что понял. Присел за стойкой, доставая ингредиенты — Зак знал, что фишка с потягиванием только для избранных — начал смешивать коктейль. Антон нетерпеливо, но не подгоняя, перебирал пальцами по краю столешницы, и вдруг обернулся посмотреть на Зака. Куинто спохватился, махнул рукой, показывая, что ждет, мол, давай, не торопись, я здесь. Парень качнул головой, и тут Зак заметил за ним бармена. Последовало какое-то не видное Куинто действие, и Антон, смотревший на Зака, вдруг вытаращил глаза и округлил рот в изумлении. Парень резко повернулся к Крису, тот протянул ему салфетку, и Куинто понял, что на Антона пролили его заказ. Пока бармен горячо извинялся, хватал парня за руку и услужливо показывал в сторону туалета, Зак с негодованием смотрел на происходящее, даже не думая встать с места. Антон скрылся в туалете, и Куинто вонзился злым, разъяренным взглядом ровно Крису между глаз. Бармен виновато улыбнулся и, разведя руки в стороны, подал плечами, как будто говоря, мол, я не специально, такое бывает. Вот только Зак прекрасно знал, отчего все это было сейчас проделано. И это было просто возмутительно. Вопиюще. 

Пока Антон замывал пятно, Куинто подозвал официанта, рассчитался с ним и, дождавшись парня, покинул бар, даже не обернувшись. 

* * *

Всю неделю Зак пытался решить, что ему делать с баром. Его задумка не работала — лучше бы он так и не приходил в него в прошлую пятницу, лучше бы не сталкивался с барменом, оно бы все само сошло на нет. Если уж вырывать что-то неприятное, ненужное, то сразу и с корнем, никаких поблажек. Теперь ему хотелось быть там чуть ли не каждый день — заодно и проверил бы, работает ли Крис в другие дни. Но нет — на то, чтобы удержаться от такого глупого поступка, силы воли у Зака хватило. 

Во всем определенно виноват Антон — он встретил Зака после работы, прямо на ступеньках многоэтажного офисного центра, в котором находилась компания Куинто, и предложил посетить бар, чтобы развеяться. Зак грешным делом подумал, что Антон решил взять его боем — воспользоваться опьянением, чтобы остаться, наконец, на ночь, но все равно согласился. А ведь уже решил для себя, что не пойдет — даже тубус с чертежами прихватил, чтобы поработать на выходных и отвлечься от сбивающих с толку мыслей о бармене. То есть, баре. Ладно, бармене. 

Столик был свободен, и Зак подумал, что ему суждено было сегодня придти сюда. Антон сел рядом, Куинто посмотрел на него — усталого, задумчивого, недовольного, и решил не говорить ничего. Рискнул, сжал его руку под столом, Антон посмотрел на него с теплом во взгляде, улыбка скользнула по губам и пропала, Зак озадачился. Им надо поговорить, обязательно надо поговорить, и сегодня вечером они этим займутся. Разговором, в смысле. Не сексом. Сексом еще рано. 

Антон вскинул глаза на кого-то, кто заслонил и так слабый свет, и замер. Ладонь в пальцах Зака дрогнула, тот проследил за его взглядом и тоже застыл, настороженный. А Крис, сминая в руках салфетку — ему-то с чего нервничать? — неровным голосом сказал, что сегодня в их баре первый заказ для Зака и Антона идет за счет заведения, а вообще он чувствует себя обязанным пригласить их в ресторан. Завтра, в субботу, в семь вечера, в одном из лучших ресторанов города. У Зака даже мелькнула мысль, что то заведение как-то больше ему подходит, чем этот бар, но быть не могло, чтобы Крис руководствовался этим критерием, выбирая место. 

Куинто проследил за вернувшимся за стойку барменом и сжал челюсти, увидев, как тот кивнул спросившему что-то тому самому типу. В голову саморезом ввинтилась злая мысль, что тот приказал извиниться, загладить вину, а Крис тут же и подорвался, и настроение у Зака было испорчено. Антон тоже выглядел не так радужно, как мог бы, так что недолго они просидели, и, договорившись о встрече завтра — у ресторана, само собой — разошлись по домам. 

* * * 

Зак отводил глаза, смотрел на ногти, перекладывал столовые приборы с места на место, лишь бы не встречаться взглядом с тем типом, с которым встречался Крис. Его звали Карл. Карл Урбан. Привлекательный мужчина, сильный, ухоженный, несмотря на общий внешний вид, неопрятность и растрепанные волосы. Он не нравился Заку — потому, что нравился Крису. Это было закономерно, но нелогично, но Куинто было откровенно все равно. 

Антон сидел рядом, слева. На нем сегодня была белая отглаженная рубашка и светло-серые брюки, Зак практически влюбился в своего парня. Он видел заинтересованные взгляды, которые Карл бросал на Антона, и чувствовал гордость за то, что на его парня так смотрят. Он чувствовал, что реагирует как-то неправильно, но отмахивался от назойливых как мухи мыслей, насильно заставляя себя думать, что, раз его парень идеален по всем параметрам, то неудивительно, что на него так глядят. Крис же взирал на Антона хмуро, недовольно, но ничего не говорил, только сидел, насупленный. Зак наблюдал за ним из-под прикрытых ресниц, не решаясь бросать открытые взгляды у всех на виду. 

В полумраке бара все было намного проще. Пятница была каким-то перевалочным пунктом — у всех людей это среда, а у Зака — пятница, потому что именно она делила жизнь на работу и отдых. А здесь и сейчас, при ярком, едва-едва приглушенном свете в дорогом ресторане, куда их с Антоном пригласили Карл и Крис, устроив двойное свидание, все было каким-то слишком реальным. Заку ближе и дороже была неправдоподобная, ненастоящая атмосфера бара с громкой музыкой, выкриками с соседних столиков и толпой народа, собравшегося сбросить напряжение тяжелой рабочей недели. Но сейчас они находились в ресторане, и требовалось вести себя соответственно, и это очевидно приносило дискомфорт и Антону, одетому непривычно, и Крису, не знакомому с таким местом, и Карлу, который ориентировался на своего парня и тоже выглядел напряженно, стреляя недовольными взглядами в Зака. 

Куинто уткнулся в меню, закрывшись им от Криса и Урбана, Антон последовал его примеру, тихо вздохнув. В груди Зака остро кольнула досада, приправленная стыдом, и он вдруг отчетливо понял, что вел себя с ним очень некрасиво и неправильно. Оглушенный этим открытием, Зак не заметил появления официанта, вытянувшегося в струнку рядом с ним, и очнулся, только когда Крис начал делать заказ. 

Ожидание еды тоже было напряженным. Вообще воздух вдруг стал таким густым, что, казалось, в нем можно было подвесить предмет, и тот бы упал совсем не скоро. У Зака шел мороз по коже, и та покрылась мурашками, встопорщив все волоски на руках. Он пошевелился, чуть меняя позу, ткань рубашки задела волоски, и Зак вздрогнул от неприятных ощущений. Антон водил пальцем по скатерти, следуя узору, Карл не сводил с него взгляда, Крис съехал на стуле вниз, скрестив руки на груди. Двинулся вдруг, и Зак напрягся, сглотнув: колени бармена коснулись его коленей и так и замерли, не оставив даже миллиметра между. Крис не смотрел на Куинто, зато теперь Куинто вперился в него, как в самую загадочную и непонятную картину в музее искусств, пытаясь разобраться. Только не знал, в ком — себе или Крисе. 

Карл кашлянул: 

– Антон, так где ты работаешь?.. – тот поднял на Урбана глаза, посмотрел на Зака неуверенно и ответил:  
– Я... в компьютерном центре. Мы там работаем с моими друзьями, Саймон в печатном отделе, там таких много... – он замолчал, наткнувшись на злой взгляд Криса. Карл ткнул того локтем в бок, бармен зашипел, потирая больное место. Зак поморщился вместо Криса — он хорошо представлял, как это неприятно.   
– Понятно, – улыбнулся Антону Карл, и тот улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Тарелки мелодично звякнули, когда на них поставили принесенные заказы, и за столом воцарилась тишина. Каждый из присутствующих поспешил отвлечься на еду, и напряжение немного спало. 

– Зак, – теперь Карл обращался к нему, – а где работаешь ты?

Зак поспешил проглотить пищу и сказал:

– Я архитектор, – он назвал место своей работы, и у Урбана удивленно приоткрылся рот. Он явно не ожидал, что человек, работавший в таком престижном месте, будет регулярно посещать не самого высокого пошиба бар.  
– Ого, – все-таки вырвалось у него, и Зак понимающе кивнул, сглатывая проявившуюся было усмешку. Крис смотрел в сторону. – А вы с Антоном... – начал Урбан, и бармен напрягся, но так и не отвлекся от разглядывания красивого мраморного фонтана по центру зала. – Вы давно встречаетесь?  
– Три недели.   
– О, – кивнул Урбан. – А где вы познакомились?

Что за интервью, подумал Зак. 

– В баре.   
– Понятно, – снова кивнул Карл. Покосился на Криса и неловко, как-то извиняясь улыбнулся. Мол, простите его, он не в себе явно, что с убогого взять. Зак нахмурился, озадачившись. Антон коротко рассмеялся, и Урбан резко перевел взгляд на него. Антон посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, Зак покачал головой, уже точно ничего не понимая. У кого с кем свидание, в конце-то концов?

Они снова застучали вилками, заедая поднявшиеся нервы. Спустя несколько минут Крис привстал, потянувшись за солью, которая стояла около Антона, покачнулся вдруг и сшиб неловким взмахом руки бокал с красным вином, залив рубашку и светлые брюки парня. Антон застыл, как изваяние, заиграл желваками, закипая. Зак никогда его таким не видел. 

– Ой, – сказал Крис. – Я такой неловкий. Надо срочно посолить, – схватив солонку, он легко открутил крышечку с отверстиями и высыпал все содержимое Антону на одежду.  
– Ну, знаешь ли, – сказал тот, рывком поднимаясь на ноги и гневно сверкая глазами. – Это уже ни в какие ворота!  
– Крис, ты... – Карл неприязненно посмотрел на бармена, осуждающе качая головой.  
– Мы уходим, – бросил Зак, чувствуя себя оскорбленным и задетым. Он отказывался даже думать над тем, что только что произошло, смотреть на это с какой-нибудь другой стороны. Потому что это как с сексом: один раз может быть случайным, но два — это уже тенденция и переход на другую стадию, и Зак видел отчетливое неприятие Крисом его парня. Куинто не понимал, откуда в бармене такая нелюбовь к Антону, ведь тот совершенно ничем ее не заслужил. И зачем тогда было приглашать на этот нелепый ужин? Это не привело совсем ни к чему хорошему, все стало только хуже.

Зак сильно разозлился. Сжал кулаки, сдерживаясь, подождал, пока его парень не соберется, и, оставив на столе деньги за их порции, пошел к туалету, рассчитывая на то, что Антон захочет привести себя в порядок. Но тот неожиданно направился к выходу из ресторана, даже не смотря на Зака. Куинто поспешил за ним.

На улице было уже темно. Дойдя до стоянки, Зак хотел было открыть дверцу своей машины, но Антон его остановил, положив ладонь на руку Куинто, потянувшуюся к замку:

– Я думаю, что нам стоит остановиться, – тихо проговорил Антон, отводя глаза. Фонарь светил из-за его головы, освещая парня, кудрявые растрепанные волосы превратились в необычный ореол, подсвеченный сзади, и это было очень красиво. У Зака вдруг защемило сердце, и он понял, что сейчас случится. – Мы не такая уж и хорошая пара.  
– Но...   
– Давай без всяких но, хорошо? Пришло время посмотреть правде в глаза, и правда в том, что я тебе, Зак, как парень совсем не интересен. Признайся уже наконец хотя бы самому себе, если для меня у тебя не найдется искренних, настоящих слов. – Антон говорил спокойно, но с надрывом — незаметным таким, но Зак улавливал его то ли интуитивно, то ли настроился уже на Антона и считывал на автомате. Так бывает с любимыми и... друзьями. Куинто отчаянно не нравилось состояние парня, не нравилось, что он сам был в нем виноват.   
– Подожди. Нам надо поговорить, надо решить, надо...   
– Единственный, с кем тебе надо поговорить — это Крис. 

Антон сжал ладонь на пальцах Зака, подбадривая, и отпустил. Куинто почувствовал себя очень неуверенно, как будто шел по тонкой-тонкой леске, и вокруг извергались вулканы. Но Антон был прав. Идеальный парень, будучи идеальным, оказался совсем не тем человеком, которого Зак хотел видеть рядом с собой. И никто не знает, было это потому, что Антон появился после того, как Зак встретил Криса, или же этому просто суждено было случиться.

Зак вошел в ресторан, сразу же взглянув в сторону их столика. Он рассчитывал увидеть за ним двух людей, но там сидел только один. Понурый, уставший, разочарованный Крис — интересно, он Кристофер или Кристиан? — сгорбился на стуле, ероша свои волосы на затылке. Обычно так выглядят люди, которые не знают, что делать дальше. Им требуется или совет, или тишина, чтобы придти в себя и самостоятельно разобраться в том, что они же и натворили. 

Зак уверенно занял свое место. Крис удивленно и утомленно посмотрел на него и сказал:

– Он назвал меня королевой драмы. Ты тоже так считаешь?  
– Я бы не отрицал, что в тебе есть что-то такое.  
– Королевское? – ухмыльнулся Крис.  
– Стервозное. Бабское.  
– Однако, – расхохотался бармен и откинулся на спинку стула, внимательно, пристально всматриваясь в Зака, который замер, давая разглядеть себя целиком и полностью, каждый закуток своей натуры. И Крис не собирался отказываться от такой возможности, изучая Куинто с упорством и интересом первоклассника на первом уроке.   
– Я считаю, что нам нужно прояснить несколько вопросов, – начал Зак, когда Крис вроде бы на него насмотрелся, и взгляд его изменился.  
– Излагай, – вальяжно проговорил бармен, но Куинто видел, что тот чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
– Нам нужно узнать друг друга поближе: выяснить, есть ли у нас общие интересы и нравимся ли мы друг другу, а так же скажи мне, ты любишь Карла?  
– Люблю Карла?.. – Крис пораженно на него посмотрел. Открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, закрыл его, снова открыл, и наконец помотал головой, смотря на Зака почти испуганно: – Только не говори, что ты посчитал, что я встречаюсь с Урбаном!  
– Ну... – протянул Куинто, смущаясь и стараясь сохранить лицо. Судя по тону бармена, Зак очень, очень ошибался с самого начала всей этой катавасии.  
– Охренеть, – сказал Крис, хлопнув себя ладонями по бедрам. – Вот просто — охренеть. Мы с ним друзья с колледжа!

Они оба замолчали, толком не понимая, что теперь нужно делать. Зак пытался собрать в кучу все то, что разлетелось после слов Криса, Крис пытался лихорадочно сообразить, как вести себя с парнем, которого хочешь не только в койку. Даже если сначала он и планировал только это, то теперь все точно стало иначе — Крис знал, что желает Зака рядом с собой. И себя рядом с ним. И все это длится уже несколько месяцев, потому что Крис давно заприметил Зака, так как сам умел незаметно смотреть ничуть не хуже. А обострилось — четыре недели назад, когда они столкнулись у стойки, и Крис увидел загадочного посетителя близко-близко. И если бы не Карл, то не видать бы ему этого двойного свидания, превратившегося в просто свидание, как своих ушей. Если бы не Карл, правда, то все закончилось бы — или началось, это как посмотреть — гораздо раньше. 

Бармен вздохнул, как будто готовясь прыгнуть в омут с головой, и, откашлявшись, проговорил: 

– Так... какое кино ты любишь?

Fin


End file.
